Hot for Teacher
by jrayoh23
Summary: The students at Hogwarts are playing a dangerous game with Love Potions. Harry Potter is the Auror assigned to deal with the recent thefts from Hogwart's Potions Professor and find the person behind the Love Potions. What Harry is not ready to deal with is his resurfacing feelings for none other than Potions Professor, Draco Malfoy.
1. Harry Potter: The Assignment

Harry Potter:

Four years have gone by since Harry Potter had stepped foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. He told himself it was because of his hectic schedule as an Auror, but really it was because of the bad memories. To be sure there were plenty good memories, but the bad ones were what dominated his nightmares. Flashes of Voldemort, always over him, always ready to kill. The faces of lost loved ones surrounded him, blurring his vision, drowning him.

Even during their repeated Seventh year of Hogwarts, bad things managed to find Harry. He was lucky that way, if one could call being targeted for death at least once a year since he was born lucky.

After he graduated and passed his NEWT's, Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, decided not to look back. He decided to push forward and focus on his new life. A life that was still dangerous, but at least this time it was his choice, not some bloody prophecy, which made a difference, thank you very much.

Except, life has a funny way of making you do the things you fear most, so when his boss, Blaine Bellshot; Head Auror, gave Harry his new assignment at the morning briefing, Harry shouldn't have been surprised.

"Potter, you are charged with investigating the uses of illegal Love Potions among Hogwarts students," Bellshot said his greasy hair sticking to his forehead. He liked saving Harry's assignment for last because he knew it annoyed Harry.

Ron was lucky enough to be assigned to the Death Eater task force. Small splinter cells of Death Eaters seemed to be popping up again, wreaking havoc, or trying to at least. Most of their attempts had been stopped before they caused any real damage. Harry desperately wanted on that case, but, of course, Bellshot wanted him on a case that a first year Auror could handle.

Bellshot had a problem with Harry. His problem was that Harry was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. His boss felt he didn't deserve to be an Auror and that Harry had only secured a spot because he was Harry Potter, not because he was good at his job.

Bellshot claimed that Harry had an attitude problem and, so spent most of his time giving Harry the shit jobs and then yelling at Harry any chance he got. Harry could take it though because he loved having a job where he got to protect people. It's all he ever wanted, really, to save people and keep them out of harms way.

"All right, you stupid prats, get on with your assignments," Bellshot shouted and then spun on his heels before strutting out of the conference room. His boss's mannerisms sometimes reminded him of Voldemort, though Harry would never say that aloud. Most people were perfectly happy forgetting that name and Harry didn't like to bring it up either.

Harry looked over at Ron who was pretending to be occupied with a small bit of string hanging from the sleeve of his black Auror robes. Harry found it amusing that Ron always pretended that the strings on his clothing were interesting when he thought that Harry was about to get angry.

"Ron, I'm fine. Really," Harry said. The rest of the Auror team had cleared out of the room. Ron perked his head up and smiled at Harry, who despite his kind of horrid mood, smiled back.

"Well, at least it's Hogwarts, yeah? You can visit with Neville, Hagrid, and McGonagall. Should be nice," Ron offered as encouragement.

"Yeah, 'supose it could be worse," Harry chided. He hadn't meant to sound angry. He really did love his job, but Love Potions? Really? Do the students at Hogwarts have no shame? Merlin, did Harry hate Love Potions. They always went wonky and someone almost always got injured. Since the war, Harry had gotten his fair share of Love Potion attempts. Most of them the short term kind that one could purchase at such fine establishments as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

During the first year after the war, Harry spent most of his free time avoiding women who weren't Hermione, Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley for that exact reason. So, one might say Harry Potter was still a bit weary of Love Potions and being anywhere near them.

"Hey mate, I'm off to Hermione's office before heading out with the task force. Wanna come with me?" Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"'Course, mate," Harry answered and fell in stride with Ron. The two of them walked out of the Auror's main office and headed for the elevators that would bring them to Hermione's office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione was at her desk, surrounded by books and parchment. Harry decided it wasn't much different from school and the thought brought him back to thoughts of his impending assignment. He was scheduled to head to Hogwarts by floo within the next hour. McGonagall had apparently requested Harry be the Auror to handle this job, something he found out when an owl dropped a small envelope in his hands while he and Ron made their way to Hermione's office.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, hello," Hermione said and then softly kissed Ron on the cheek, setting his face a nice shade of pink. Harry thought it was sort of wonderful that Ron still blushed when Hermione did that. It brought back nice memories. The kind that reminded Harry just how he had made it through school.

"How's it going?" Ron asked.

"Splendidly stressful, but that's to be expected," Hermione smiled when she said that, which convinced Harry that she must really like being stressed out. She continued quickly, adding, "So, Hogwarts, yeah?"

"How'd you know?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Uh, well, I might have suggested to McGonagall that Harry handle the Love Potions thing," Hermione said guiltily.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"Well, thing is, you have gotten much better at Potions, brilliant even, and well Hogwarts is home and honestly, Ron and I thought that it would be better than sending you off to kill Death Eaters so soon after Ned," Hermione added.

"Sorry, but did I miss the part where you two became my mum and dad?" Harry's voice was angry and he felt his hands shaking. He hated when Hermione mentioned Ned as if it were the weather, so fleeting and easy to talk about.

"No, mate, of course not, but 'Mione is right. We are worried about you. Ned only passed less than a year ago," Ron's voice was tender and Harry knew, deep down, that Ron was only trying to be a good friend, but when Harry got into these moods, he had tunnel vision and could only see anger.

"Ned wasn't your fault. You have to know that by now, Harry. And capturing all of the Death Eater's in the whole of London wont bring him back," Hermione said. She was right, of course, but Harry didn't have to admit it, especially if his best mates were going to treat him like a child.

"I know that. Ned…he was…" Harry couldn't speak. His voice hitched in his throat and he felt his face get hot they way it did right before he cried and he was not going to cry over Ned in front of Ron and Hermione. Not when they were both still convinced that Harry had survivor's guilt.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled weakly. Harry only nodded and then turned to exit the offices and head for Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts no one would ask him about Ned. So, that was something.

"Harry, dear, so good to see you," Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry upon his arrival in her floo.

"Yeah, wonderful to see you too, Professor," Harry said and really it was wonderful to see her. McGonagall was the closest thing Harry had to Dumbledore. She even acted like the man sometimes which was both oddly comforting and oddly terrifying.

"So, I assume you've been told what's happened?" McGonagall crossed the large office to sit in a chair next to Harry. The office hadn't changed much since Dumbledore was it's tenant. Less trinkets to be sure, but many of the same paintings dangled from the stone walls. There was, however, a missing pensive and no longer a spot for Faux.

"Only a little. I know you are having a Love Potion problem, but that's it."

"Yes, our Potion's professor informed me that students stole the ingredients for Amortentia," McGonagall sighed deeply before continuing, "Previously, ingredients for lesser Love Potions were stolen and given out as pranks, but now it has escalated. Obviously, this needs to be dealt with before any of the students experience it's effects. We are not sure who stole the ingredients, but we have a list of students who might have the ability to make the potion themselves."

"May I speak to the Potions professor?" Harry asked. He also wondered who had taken up the position after Snape's replacement, Matilda Melthrose, had so abruptly resigned last year. Harry vaguely remembered Hermione mentioning to him, but couldn't place the memory.

"Yes, I do believe you know the way, Mr. Potter," McGonagall smirked at him, which was weird and totally unnerving. Then she stood up and abruptly transfigured herself into a cat and pranced out of the office, leaving Harry by himself.

Harry did indeed know the way. He found the dungeons easily enough, but found he was stopped by several students asking him if he really was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. Some of them wanted autographs, which Harry hated doing because he felt he didn't really deserve the fame since he wasn't the only one who defeated Voldemort. However, he did it because Hermione explained that he was the face of Hope for young wizards and it would be selfish of him if he didn't embrace it, even just a little.

The door to the Potions room was ajar, so Harry peeked his head in and saw there were no students and no professor. Harry really wished he could remember who Hermione had said the Potions professor was, but Harry never really remembered things unless they were Quidditch related, or for his job.

Just as Harry resolved to come back later to find the professor, he heard a soft thump and someone cursing. Harry stifled a laugh because the voice had seemed to mumble blasted first-years…dundering fools. And so, he looked and saw the professors office door was cracked ever so slightly and marched over to it and knocked lightly, "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Oh, what is it now?" The voice spoke and Harry's heart flopped. He knew that voice. How had he not recognized it at once? That posh, drawling voice. The voice that so often had been on the other end of an insult. And before Harry could make a run for it, the professor had opened his office door.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry stammered. He hadn't seen the sniveling git in almost four years. Not since their repeated seventh year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Not since…but his thoughts were cut off when the door was abruptly slammed in Harry's face.

Harry was smarting. Had Malfoy really just slammed a door in his face? They were adults now, surely they didn't have to behave like they were eleven all over again. To be fair, the two had never really resolved things between them, but they had both made attempts at apologizing in their repeated year. That had to count for something.

So, Harry decided to bang on the door loudly, until Malfoy answered. Just as he raised a hand to knock, very loudly, the door swung open again and Harry was face to face with Malfoy who looked more composed this time.

"Sorry, Potter," Malfoy spoke, but his voice was strained, "Where are my manners? Do come in."

"I, uh, I didn't know you worked here," Harry said. What he had meant to say was something polite of course, but instead his brain had settled on an obvious observation as it often did when Harry was caught off guard.

"Only got hired last year," Malfoy made his way back to his chair that sat behind a large oak desk. The office had a much different feel than it had when Snape was the owner. It was lees doom and gloom and more hey, I like potions, couldn't you tell? There were vials everywhere, empty and full. They were organized in almost an obsessive manner and Harry noticed that there was a small puddle on Malfoy's wooden work bench which led Harry to believe to have prompted the cursing he heard earlier.

"I'm here about Love Potions," Harry asserted all too quickly in one breath, hoping desperately for a subject change.

At that declaration, Malfoy raised and eyebrow playfully and quirked his lip up into a half-smirk before saying, "Oh, trouble with the ladies, Potter? There are easier ways to get dates, you know."

"Oh, no, Merlin, no. What I meant is I am the Auror assigned to your case…Hogwarts case," Harry's face went red as he spoke. He wasn't really sure why he was blushing. Malfoy had insulted his sexual prowess plenty of times over the years, but for some reason even the implication that Harry was so hopeless romantically that he needed a Love Potion embarrassed him.

"Ah, right. That makes a bit more sense," Malfoy said and smiled wryly.

"Profe-Headmistress McGonagall said that you have had the ingredients to Amortentia stolen? And previously the ingredients to lesser potions, as well?" Harry was still getting used to calling McGonagall, Headmistress. She had told Harry not to bother with it, but he felt since he was here in a formal capacity, he could at least try.

"Yes, the students at this school seem to have gotten bolder since we left. They are playing pranks on one another. I think they find the effects of the potions to be amusing," Malfoy was twisting a small quill around between his index finger and thumb. Harry noted that the blond seemed distracted.

"Right, bloody hilarious," Harry mumbled remembering his last experience with a short-term Love Potion. He had made quite the fool of himself at a Ministry dinner, leaping over a table to kiss Ron, who had accidentally handled the potion before giving it to Harry.

"Hmm," Malfoy hummed before continuing, "However, the ingredients for the Amortentia can be dangerous and long lasting. Plus making the potion is much more advanced and if done incorrectly, could result in the drinker going mad."

"Any ideas on who took it?" Harry asked. "We could give them a small bit of Veritaserum and ask them."

"Haven't the slightest," Malfoy quipped. The blond, who up until now had been avoiding making eye contact with Harry, was now starring at him in an excruciatingly intense manner.

"Well, I am going to be staying at Hogwarts for the duration of my investigation, so if you think of anything…" Harry trailed off mid-sentence because he was starkly aware of Malfoy's eyes all over him.

"Yes, well, as wonderful as it has been catching up, I do have other things to attend to. You may root through my potions closet if you wish to get a better idea of how much of everything was taken. Excuse me," and with that Malfoy exited his office and left Harry to stare at a very large portrait of Severus Snape. Of course the Slytherin git would have a bloody portrait of Snape looming over his desk. Typical.


	2. Draco Malfoy: The Crush

Draco Malfoy:

Of bloody course, bloody Harry Potter would be the sodding Auror assigned to the sodding case, Draco cursed to himself as he exited his own office leaving the stupid git to sort through his potions inventory.

Four years. Four stupid years and Draco still couldn't handle looking into those emerald eyes without his stomach flopping around and mucking up any semblance of control Draco had over his emotions.

As Draco walked the length of the castle, he found himself outside at the Greenhouses, looking for Neville who had become something of a friend over the last year.

"Nev? Hello, Nev are you in here?" Draco called from behind rows and rows of Mandrake's. Those bloody awful things, ugh.

"Draco, is that you? I'll be right out," Neville called from the opposite end of the room. As Hogwarts Herbology professor, Neville had really come into himself. Of course, he had become strikingly handsome, but it was more than that. Neville was sure of himself now and Draco liked that in friend.

The man had been kind to him, even though Draco had expected him to hate him. In truth, Draco was always shocked when someone forgave him for his abhorrent behavior while at Hogwarts. But Neville had welcomed him on as Potions professor with open arms and never once brought up Draco's past and for that he was grateful, but he would never bloody well admit it to the prat. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

Finally, Neville emerged from behind the Mandrake's with a clay pot in one hand and a pruning shear in the other. Neville spoke, "Draco, what brings you to this side of the castle?"

"You know you look positively mad right now? Dirt all over the place and pruning shears. It's quite the look," Draco joked.

"Oh, har, har, Mr. Designer Robes," Neville laughed, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Potter," Draco spoke only the one word, but Neville's face lit up in understanding.

"Ah, the aforementioned Golden Boy is here then?" Neville asked and Draco laughed a bit at the fact that Neville had just called Harry sodding Potter, the Golden Boy, which is how Draco always seemed to refer to him when he was complaining about the git.

"Yes, seems the Ministry would torture me by sending him to handle the Potion's case."

"Oh, poor Draco Malfoy, having to deal with an age old crush. What ever will you do?"

"I seem to remember you being much more timid when we were in school."

"Seems someone has had a bad influence on me then, yeah?" Neville cocked an eyebrow up and smiled. He really was gorgeous, but of course, Draco had to be absolutely in love with Harry sodding-stupid-wanker Potter.

Draco had made the mistake of telling Neville, when he was completely pissed one night, how during their last year, the repeated year, at Hogwarts, Draco had fallen in love with Harry Potter.

Draco hadn't been sure of his feelings for Harry Potter after the war. Draco always seemed to want to talk to Potter, but never could find the words. And then during one of the Slytherin-Gryffindor Potions classes, Draco had been paired with the Golden Boy and their hands had brushed each other ever so slightly, but the touch was enough to make Draco feel like his heart had stopped. He had looked up at the Golden Boy who only smiled awkwardly and continued on as if nothing of significance had happened, as if Draco's world hadn't just completely shifted from underneath him.

It woke him up out of a stupor and he quickly realized he had always loved Potter, the stupid prat. All the obsessing, all the attention seeking, it had been his way of flirting, sort of.

At least, he had wanted Harry's attention, of that he was sure.

"Well, are you going to say anything to him?" Neville asked, pulling Draco out of his memory.

"Absolutely not. No way," Draco answered, "You know that I can't."

"I know," Neville sounded crestfallen, "I wish you could though. I think the two of you would be perfect for the other."


	3. Harry Potter: The Great Hall

After two whole hours of looking through Malfoy's tediously written inventory logs, the lot of which were scribbled in a nearly unintelligible cursive, Harry's stomach was calling attention to itself. Grumbling so loudly, it echoed off the stone walls. He was very ready to eat and he noticed it would be dinner in the Great Hall, so he marched his hungry stomach toward the smell of food.

The halls still felt enormous as they had when Harry first arrived at Hogwarts so many years ago. A memory tugged at him. The memory of Malfoy offering his friendship out on the steps and Harry abruptly refusing his friendship in hopes of gaining Ron's trust. He never regretted that choice, but sometimes he did wonder whether he and Malfoy could have been friends and how differently his life would have unfolded. Harry shook the memory from his head and briskly walked to the main table where all the professors, Malfoy included, sat.

There were of course whispers from the students as he made he was down the long tables: Oh, look that's Harry Potter; I told you he was here! Harry made the decision to ignore them, as he had always ignored people. It was a talent he acquired after so many years of being in the spotlight.

When he reached the main table, McGonagall smiled warmly and offered Harry a seat next to Hagrid, which Harry was very pleased with, especially since it had been a month since he last seen the man.

Out of habit, Harry scanned the Great Hall for Malfoy. He really tried convincing himself it was just a habit he acquired from always being suspicious of the prat and not because Harry found Malfoy's pale skin to be tempting him in a most carnal way like the waining crescent of the moon to a werewolf.

On the far end of the table, Harry saw Neville sitting next to Malfoy, which struck him as odd, but he supposed the two of them did work together, so it wasn't as weird as he thought. He waved at Neville who smiled and a fondness of the man washed over him. He let himself smile briefly before realizing that Malfoy had smirked at the pairs exchange and then shook his head before taking a long gulp from his goblet. Harry watched Malfoy's lips part and then settled on the rim of the goblet. It was such an ordinary movement, but something about it made Harry's eyes light up and his heart pound recklessly.

"'Arry, so good to see yeh," Hagrid said, slapping Harry on the shoulder affectionately.

"Great to see you, too. How's things?"

"Me classes are goin' much better, much better indeed. McGonagall's let me teach the Care 'o Magical Creatures 'gain."

"That's wonderful, Hagrid, truly," and Harry was happy for his friend, but found that he was sort of tuning Hagrid out as he went on about Flobberworms and how the first years were getting on. Instead, Harry found himself watching Malfoy. He, once again, told himself it was out of habit, as most of his time at Hogwarts was spent watching the sneaky git, so really it wasn't a total lie. Though if Harry were being honest, the last year spent at Hogwarts, Harry's watchfulness of the blond was less out of suspicion and more out of curiosity.

So now, when Harry looked over at Malfoy, he was paying attention to how closely Malfoy and Neville sat to one another and he felt a small pang of…jealousy. No, that's absurd, what was he jealous of, no it had to just be residual boyhood hate for the blond. After all, being back at Hogwarts was awakening a lot of old emotions for Harry. Things he had resigned to stop thinking about a long time ago and on the top of that list of things was Malfoy and his stupidly attractive smile…no, that's not what he'd meant, he meant Malfoy's obnoxiously infuriating smirk. That was more like it.

Absentmindedly, Harry was shoving a treacle tart into his mouth as his mind wandered to the case. He scanned the Great Hall, the tables of students were full and he couldn't tell if any of them look like they were the type to use a Love Potion. He figured whoever it was, either didn't know the damage a botched Amortentia potion could cause, or they did know and didn't care. Harry figured his best bet was to interview as many professors as possible and compile a list of the students most likely to pull pranks, or students who tended to be trouble makers. That would be a good place to start. Plus McGonagall had said she complied a list of people who brew the potion successfully.


	4. Draco Malfoy: The Not Looking at Potter

Of course, McGonagall would seat Potter with Hagrid. And of course that meant he had a perfect view of the git. He watched Potter's face light up as he spoke to Hagrid. Every line of his face, turned up in a smile. Draco noted that Potter's expressions were always so genuine. The man never held back his feelings, or hid them behind a smirk.

"Draco, you're starring," Neville commented.

"I know. It's just, well, I haven't seen him in years," Draco replied, "Is it possible he has gotten more attractive?" That thought was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Wow, you need to pull yourself together," Neville laughed and shouldered Draco playfully. And just then, Draco noticed Potter watching him with Neville, first the man smiled and waved at Neville, but then his face turned red and Draco couldn't help but laugh to himself because even if it was partly due to his proximity to Neville, Harry Potter had been looking at him.

"I am trying," Draco mumbled.

"Or you could just…tell him."

And of course, Neville was referring to a sloppy drunk snogging session Potter and Draco had during their repeated year. It had been the highlight of Draco's life, if he were being honest, and most nights he would let the memory of Potter's warm lips, tasting of Firewhiskey, lull him into a slumber. But the stupid Golden Boy had never mentioned it afterwards and so, Draco took that to mean one of two things: Potter didn't remember, or he hadn't liked it.

"No, I can't. How do you just tell someone something like that?"

"Dunno," Neville resigned looking over at Draco with sympathetic eyes. Again, Draco found himself wishing he could let go of Potter and move on. Neville had made it clear many times that he would be interested in dating Draco, but Draco had never felt right dating someone when he knew he would always be in love with Harry Potter.

A few silent moments passed between Neville and Draco before Draco decided he needed desperately to change the subject because he couldn't handle not looking at Potter anymore. "So, more stuff was taken from my inventory," Draco opted to change the subject by bringing up the students and their thievery.

"You should tell Harry, you know. Seeing as he is here to investigate and all," Neville's mouth quirked up into a mischievous smile which only made Draco feel silly. Of course, this topic would lead to Potter, how sloppy of him.

"Oh, bloody stop it match-maker. I am not going to tell Potter. He wouldn't even care if I did," Draco said, but he found himself standing up and striding over to the man, hoping to Merlin he cold keep it together.


	5. Harry Potter: The Slytherin Problem

"Potter, a word?" Malfoy's voice rang in his ears, pulling him from his thoughts. The man's gray eyes were on him again and Harry felt his heart flop once more as it had when he first realized Malfoy was the Potions professor.

"Mm," Harry answered. Not exactly a word, but Harry figured it would suffice.

"Eloquent as always, Potter," Malfoy said and then spun away, letting his robes flare out the way Snape's had. The thought made Harry cringe a bit, but he got up, excusing himself and followed the blond out of the Great Hall. He was here to work after all and Malfoy was the Potions professor. It was all totally professional.

Malfoy headed straight for the dungeons and Harry had to half-walk-half-run to keep up with the stupid wanker. Finally, Malfoy stopped in front of the Potions room. Harry was glad they had reached their destination because he was out of breath.

"Did you happen to take any of my Ashwinder Eggs? I seem to be missing some since you were rooting around in my classroom," Malfoy's tone wasn't accusatory, but it was worrisome.

"No, 'course not," Harry wasn't sure why this was making him so worried. The dark circles around Malfoy's eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere and the blond's lips were pursed in a straight line. And Harry found he wanted to do something, anything, to ease Malfoy's mood though he had no bloody idea why Malfoy's mood was of any concern to him. Or maybe he did, but that was a thought for another…well, never.

"Maybe I miscalculated then," Malfoy turned on his heel and entered the classroom. He strode over the the storage closet where all the potion ingredients were housed. He entered the small room and Harry quickly followed, noting that the blond was not good at waiting for people.

"Ashwinder, that's used in the love portions? Do you think that means another love potion debacle will happen soon?" Harry asked.

Malfoy turned around to Harry with a simply shocked look on his face. Hie eyes had opened wider and his mouth was sort of open in an "O" shape. Finally, Malfoy spoke, "Impressive. I had always figured you for a dunce when it came to potions. Or at least, you always seemed it in classes. I do suppose, however, that you needed to brush up on the ingredients for this case."

"I, er, actually I studied a lot our last year here. It was, uh, much easier when I wasn't getting regular death threats," Harry mumbled because, to his surprise, it sounded a little like Malfoy had complimented him which was something Harry expressly remembered Malfoy had never done.

"Too right," Malfoy laughed and now it was Harry's turn to look shocked. He didn't think that he had ever heard a genuine laugh come from Malfoy in all the years he had know the man. Harry was dumbfounded because he found he actually like the sound of Malfoy's laugh and found himself wishing he had heard it sooner. Merlin, Hogwarts was making Harry think some very odd things. Things he had told himself he would not think about ever again, under any circumstance.

"So, now someone is stealing more ingredients and without anyone noticing them in your classrooms? Could…well, could it be a professor?" Harry asked tentatively. Sometimes being an Auror meant asking the kinds of questions that made people get defensive. Plus, most of the problems while Harry had been a student were expressly related to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, so it didn't seem like a bad question to ask.

"Oh, maybe, I guess. Lot of new professors this year, but I doubt McGonagall would hire them if she wasn't sure they could be trusted. She's not quite as flippant as her predecessor," Malfoy said, but then quickly looked at Harry, which Harry took to mean Malfoy was worried that he had offended him.

"Too right, too bloody right," Harry said in an effort to calm the blond's nerves. Harry didn't really know why he cared so much if Malfoy was uncomfortable, but he did, in fact, he cared very much. Plus he had admitted a long time ago that Dumbledore was a bit sneaky with his motives and he sure did keep Harry in the dark pretty often.

Just as Harry was about to ask Malfoy another potions related question, a student came running in shouting for the professor.

"Professor Malfoy, come quick," the small boy was out of breath as if he had run the length of the castle. Harry figured he couldn't be more than a first year. He was small in stature with dark black hair and he wore a green tie. Slytherin, of course.

Malfoy was running after the boy so quickly, Harry had to run to catch up. They both ran in stride as the boy led them down further into the dungeons, stopping at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms.

Malfoy waved his wand and the entrance to the dorms opened. Harry felt a wave of nostalgia hit as he remembered the time in second year when he and Ron had taken Ployjuice potion and infiltrated the Slytherin common room in hopes of getting information out of Malfoy. Now, he was standing side-by-side with the blond Slytherin in the emerald and black common room, looking at what seemed to be a fourth year blowing kisses at Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Malfoy asserted, turning to the boy who had dragged them down to the dungeons. There were collective giggles from the crowd of Slytherin's who had heard the commotion and wanted a front row seat to the show.

"Oh, Professor Malfoy, your voice is like a thousand angel's singing," the fourth year said, moving closer to Malfoy with a star-struck look in his eyes, one Harry knew all too well as the eyes of someone who was unfortunate enough to drink a love potion. The boy continued, "Draco Malfoy, a god among men, don't you all agree? Look at his cheek bones. They are perfect…"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Malfoy said, his cheeks went a bit red and Harry stifled a laugh.

"So, which of you lot tricked Professor Malfoy into handling the love potion before giving it to poor," Harry paused, "What is the poor blokes name?"

"Nero," the small boy who had fetched them spoke up, "He's my brother."

"Ah, I see, so who gave Nero the potion, yeah?" Harry continued.

"Professor Malfoy, your skin is the most radiant skin. It is like the sun, but only more beautiful. And your lips, to lay a kiss upon them would be heaven," Nero confessed, with a look of adoration. The boy tried to reach a hand over to Malfoy, but the Potions professor leapt back and stumbled into Harry.

"Yes, Nero, he is quite lovely isn't he?" Harry played along. Sometimes the only way to deal with a person under the thrall of the love potion is to agree with what they say and keep them calm. Though, Harry had to admit the kid had a point about Malfoy's skin.

"Ex-excuse me, Potter?" Malfoy stammered. The crowd all giggled again at Malfoy's apparent discomfort. This was a game to them.

Harry turned and winked at Malfoy, who was all but clutching onto Harry's robes, "Nero here seems to be under a spell, it would be impolite to disagree with him, don't you agree, Professor?"

"Er, right yes," Malfoy seemed to catch on and gathered his composure, "Yes, Nero, would you please come with Auror Potter and I?"

"I would go anywhere for you, Professor Malfoy, anywhere," Nero said and then blew a kiss Malfoy's way.

"I'm coming too, he's my brother," the small boy asserted and Harry didn't have the energy to disagree, so he nodded and the four of them left the Slytherin dorms and headed to the Infirmary with hopes of reversing the effects .

"Draco, dear, it is good to see you," Madam Pomfrey said as she worked to heal the boy, who was trying to scoot his way down the bed to be in closer proximity to Malfoy.

"Yes, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Malfoy said, turning to look at Harry who was now wearing a surprised sort of grin, "I fear someone has slipped him Amortentia and thank Merlin, it seems to have been brewed correctly, so we shouldn't have trouble reversing the effects."

"Oh, this poor boy will be very embarrassed once the potion wears off. Those cruel children. It isn't bad enough they are making love potions among themselves, they have taken it a step further and made it so he fancies a professor," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling warmly at the blond before continuing, "At least they picked a handsome professor, eh?" Madam Pomfrey finished with a wink.

Did everyone like Malfoy now? Harry wondered when all the animosity surrounding the stupid git had segued into fondness. Even McGonagall seemed to adore Malfoy. At least he knew one person who still disliked the prat; Ron Weasley.

"So, someone tried using a love potion on my brother? Is he going to be all right? Who did this?" the boy spoke up. Harry found it odd that a boy so young was holding his composure in a situation like this.

"Ned, please try to remain calm," Malfoy said and Harry all about fainted upon learning the boys name was Ned. Surely, the universe was playing a joke on him. Harry's face went white and he stumbled backward into a bed and feeling a dizziness settle in over him the way it did when he'd had one too many Firewhiskey shots.

"Harry, are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked, but it felt as if the world went foggy and Harry was having trouble breathing.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry. Got a bit lightheaded is all," Harry lied, but it was easier than admitting he was thinking about his recently deceased Auror partner and sort of boyfriend, who had saved his life by taking an Avada curse that was meant for Harry.

After watching Madam Pomfrey perform some more healing charms, Harry decided it was time for bed. McGonagall had told him he could sleep in the Infirmary, so Harry said goodnight to Madam Pomfrey and Malfoy, before shutting the curtain around his bed.

He wanted to be away from people right now. All he could think of was Ned and how they had gone out on a routine assignment, checking old Death Eater hide-outs, and had been ambushed upon arrival.

Ned was quick and he was the better Auror, but he had died that day. He had been Harry's mentor upon Harry's entrance to the Auror training. Harry hadn't been immediately interested in the man, but after two years of working alongside him, Harry had grown fond of him and when Ned had moved to kiss him after a long night of filling out paperwork, Harry hadn't stopped him.

The pair went on like that for weeks before Harry felt confident enough to tell his friends he was gay and that is why he dumped Ginny so abruptly after the war had ended. No one was really shocked apparently and Ned helped Harry come to terms with his sexuality much the same way he trained Harry to become an Auror. Ned was always kind to him and affectionate, but Harry never did fall in love with him, though it wasn't for a lack of trying. It was just that something always seemed to be missing. Harry had felt the same with Ginny. In fact, he was beginning to believe he couldn't fall in love, that he was broken. That maybe because his life was tied to Voldemort that he would find the same fate waiting for him; loneliness.

So when Ned had declared his love for Harry only a few days before he passed away, Harry had begged himself to feel something, really he had, but there was nothing. All he could think of was that there was something, a memory, tugging at his subconscious, trying to reveal itself, but never being able to step into the light. It was the thing he always felt missing.

They had been cuddling after sex and Ned looked down at Harry and just blurted it out. Harry didn't know what to say, so he only kissed the man and pulled him in closer. He hoped that by not responding Ned would let it drop, but he hadn't.

Then, Harry proceeded to avoid Ned because he didn't know how to tell him that he cared for Ned, yes, but he wasn't in love with Ned. Eventually, Hermione convinced him to do the moral thing, as she always did. Ned was heartbroken, to say the least, but didn't let it effect the way he treated Harry at work, and apparently it didn't effect his desire to keep Harry safe, which had sadly been his downfall.

The guilt Harry carried around with him about Ned was deafening at times. It had been months, almost a year in fact, since Ned passed and yet Harry couldn't let it go. The guilt. If he had been quicker, or if he had loved Ned back maybe things would have been different. Some nights, all he could do was remember Ned's limp body in his arms as Harry carried him to St. Mungo's.


End file.
